


(you like to) slide on a late night

by gardeniahs



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bottom Renjun, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Smut, University, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Use A Condom, be safe yall, its barely there tbh, its rly light choking, just a little, lapslock, lots of lube, sub!renjun, top jeno, use of the word pussy. sry im gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniahs/pseuds/gardeniahs
Summary: jeno licks his lips, softly inhales air. his throat is dry, he's rock fucking solid, and renjun is so beautiful.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 319





	(you like to) slide on a late night

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be part of a longgggg slow burn wit nice plot but i lost steam and the only thing that could be salvaged was this smut scene ! enjoy. its unedited Its truly a raw scene LMAO so sry abt mistakes. also PLZ comment stuff bc i love feedback Its the best ;-; i wanna kno what u liked and everything!! throw sum quotes in there ! deadass !!

when jeno pushes up the soft cotton of the hoodie, reveals renjun's naked lower half, the frustrated exhale that leaves his mouth makes renjun's skin rise. 

its nearly a whine, jeno's noise, when he lets his fingers come between renjun's cheeks to touch his hole, renjun's eyes close and he listens to jeno's voice, " fuck,  renjun."

renjun's eyes remain closed. he's super embarrassed, bright red face, while jeno plays with his ass. "wh-what? what is it?"

he listens to the way jeno pauses, swallows hard, to recenter himself.

renjun can hear the smile jeno's voice. jeno grabs a little handful of renjun's butt, moves his hand down to feel the skin of renjun's thighs, drags his hand back up.

"you're so soft, injunnie. you're like a girl."

it makes renjun blush even harder. something about jeno comparing him to a girl makes him feel  _ attractive  _ to jeno, and though it reminds him that jeno is probably straight and they may never have the kind of connection renjun actually wants, it's not worth bringing up right now, when he can hear jeno warming up lube in his hands. jeno's warm fingers return to his hole, prodding at it softly. renjun's hole flutters, ready to open up for jeno like it always is every time they do this. it's never gone beyond fingering and blowjobs, but it's always good. it's perfect.

jeno licks his lips, softly inhales air. his throat is dry, he's rock fucking solid, and renjun is so beautiful.

jeno asks, "you've got good pussy, too, isn't that right? it's all warm and soft inside..." the tip of jeno's finger threatens to push it's way in, but he doesn't commit to it, because he's a fucking tease. jeno keeps teasing the rim and  saying things,  and renjun feels hot all over, like being in the sahara at midday.

renjun's flustered noises at the crudeness—and how much he enjoyed hearing it— is cut off by jeno pressing a finger past his rim. he doesn't know how long jeno pushes his finger in and out slowly, playing inside him, until there's two stretching him out and scissoring him open.

jeno's reapplied lube multiple times, something about liking it wet, and it's so slick and so good, every curl of finger and brush against renjun's insides makes him want to explode and become foam. 

after a while of this, sloppily kissing jeno who hovers over him, while jeno shoves his fingers in and out of him at varying speeds and intensities, jeno pulls away and stills his fingers.

"i want to fuck you." jeno admits. "so bad, injunnie."

"what?" renjun squeaks. 

"i said," jeno pauses, pushes his fingers all the way in and then pulls them out mid way, "that i want to fuck you."

and renjun, honestly, can't say he wants the same thing. he does but he doesn't. it's so hard to figure out.

this is lee jeno, and lee jeno isn't anyones boyfriend. he's not committed, he isn't serious about anyone or anything. renjun couldn't take it, losing his virginity to someone that doesn't value it. he doesn't even know if jeno will want to talk to him tomorrow in chem, how can he go any further than this? 

he was thinking so hard that he hadn't even noticed that jeno pulled his fingers all the way out, and was sitting up on his legs, staring down at renjun in concern.

"what is it, renjun?"

renjun swallows. "i don't know if i want to have sex with you." 

he says it all at once and then flinches a bit after it comes out, unsure of how jeno is going to react, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"okay, that's fine." is what jeno starts with. it's genuine. he continues with, "can i ask why? you dont have to explain yourself to me, it's just that i thought we were.. i dont know?" 

jeno looks genuinely confused. if he wanted to, he could call anyone right now and get his rocks off, but he seemed to be affected by not being able to have sex with renjun, specifically. 

renjun suddenly feels weird being half naked with fully clothed jeno, while he pours his heart out onto his bed. he sits up against the headboard and pulls his hoodie past his thighs.

"i... i like you. i have feelings for you. that's the truth." renjun's voice is shaking, and it feels like he can't breathe. "and i'm a virgin. i... i know it's the new thing to not care about who you sleep with but i do care, especially for my first ever time having sex, and i have feelings for you that you can't reciprocate. it'll hurt me. it'll feel good tonight and hurt me tomorrow, when i realize your heart doesnt have a real place for me." 

jeno is silent, for what feels like forever. and when he speaks, its meek and unlike him. "there's a lot of topics to touch, with that. just listen to me."

renjun nods, and he waits.

"i'm not straight." jeno makes a face, "my parents would kill me if they knew that i.. liked boys. they like me the way i am now, a womanizer, a partier, even though my grades are shit, because they think it's better than me ever being with a boy. because they  know and they dont want to talk about it or accept it. i like girls, and i like boys, and i— holy shit, renjun, i am absolutely fucking  overtaken by you. i can't make out with random girls anymore, i can't fuck them, can't do anything without imagining it's you."

renjun opens his mouth, but jeno says  _ no, just listen. _

"i'm so sorry. i'm sorry that im an asshole to you when eyes are on me. i'm sorry that you're the only person i've ever felt like this about, yet i didnt even want to eat lunch with you today, and then hours later i came here wanting to fuck you into your mattress—" renjun chokes a little bit, "—i didnt even really apologize to you for how i acted, and you forgave me, and that's how i know that you really care, and i should get my shit together. i want to be with you, i really do. if i could spend my entire life taking you on dates and watching dramas with you and fucking you i would, and i want to. i really want to."

renjun lets it wash over him, tries to calm the happy fizz in his stomach, reaches to grab jeno's shaky hand. "you don't have to be scared, with me. i won't let anything happen to you. i just want you, i want to really have you. i can't keep doing it like this."

"then you have me, baby. okay? it's just you, renjun. i have this feeling inside me, like it's always going to be you... can you trust me?"

it's just you, renjun. 

renjun smiles. "i can trust you. i will."

it was all he wanted to hear, really. he really just wanted to know that later, when all this was done and it was a brand new day, jeno wouldn't fold—he'd still want renjun. 

he leans forward to connect their lips, grasps jeno's hand tight and brings it to the hemming of his hoodie. to his surprise, jeno pulls away.

"oh? i.. thought you wanted to..."

"i do, fuck renjun, i really do. badly. i just need you to know that im serious about this."

renjun appreciates the gesture, but still fidgets a little where he sits, because the thought of jeno fucking him with  love  has made his body heat up. jeno notices his restlessness, and renjun hates (loves) the smug look on his face.

"what's wrong, pretty thing?" jeno grins. "do you need something from me?" 

"jeno..." renjun says softly. "don't..." he shifts in his spot again. "tease me."

"i'll let you have it easy tonight. flip over, lovely, ass in the air."

and the way it feels when renjun feels the warmth of jeno's tongue swiping across his opening makes renjun want to just  cry,  he can't even think with jeno licking him open like this, holding his thighs with both hands mumbling dirty words against his skin.

"gonna make you cum just like this, just with my tongue," jeno says against renjun's hole, breath light and stimulating. "s' that what you want, injunnie?"

and renjun, into his pillow, sobs  _ want something else _ and fists his sheets while jeno flattens his tongue against the rim.

"w-wanna get fucked, now, jeno."

jeno feels his stomach turn over, in the best way. "you want my cock in you? say it."

he pulls away to give renjun space to turn over, pushes renjun's hoodie up and hovers between his legs. "go ahead, baby. tell me."

renjun lets out a whine, says  please give me your cock,  and how could jeno ever deny such a polite boy? 

jeno makes renjun hold his own knees against his chest, coats his dick with a lot of lube, wiping the rest gently on renjun's hole. renjun's breath hitches when he feels jeno filling him up inch by inch, giving his insides nowhere to run.

jeno starts his strokes at a steady pattern, absolutely marveling the feeling of renjun's hole swallowing his dick, heavy pants filling the room and making the air damp. 

"is this okay, injunnie?"

renjun nods, letting out a soft little whimper. his eyes are squeezed shut. "so good, oh god-"

"feels good when i fuck you, yeah? you feel sogood." 

renjun could cum strictly from the surge of surprise he gets when jeno grabs softly at his throat, but he doesn't and he's glad, though he thinks he would still want jeno to keep fucking him regardless. "please keep talking to me, tell me it's good-"

and it clicks that what renjun values most is praise. in school, at home, during sex, its what keeps him going. jeno takes note of it.

"your pussy feels so good, baby." jeno grunts, slamming down into renjun, relishing the sound of their skin slapping and renjun's hole squelching. "can't wait to fill it up with my cum. tell me you want my cum in you." 

renjun has never thought about it, having jeno do that to him, but it doesnt sound too bad when it comes from jeno's deep voice, while he hits that spot in the deepest part of renjun that makes him sob.

_please fill my- fill me up- you're gonna make me cum, oh my god-_ renjun whines, suddenly gets the filthiest mouth, says _ i wanna cum on your dick so bad, please let me- _

jeno says, "go ahead and cum on my cock, i'm close-", and renjun does. there's spurts of white coming from his dick and jeno fucks him through it all, until he feels jeno's cum coating his insides. jeno keeps going for a few minutes after, fucking renjun until his dick is coated in his own cum, loud groans and hisses coming from his mouth. 

when he pulls out and flops down to squeeze renjun close to his body, the silence is comfortable and beautiful, and they bask in the aftermath, watching the sun go down from renjun's window. renjun gets uncomfortable with the sweat and cum after a while and he demands they shower and change the sheets, to which jeno pretends to be sleeping, snoring loudly and comically. renjun hits him with a pillow many times.


End file.
